Misunderstandings
by akashichin
Summary: What is it between girls and misunderstandings? They always see underlying meanings to whatever someone says.. Ah yes, one of the greatest mysteries of the world - girls. Oneshot


**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or anything; the only thing I own is the plot. Alright so it was all randomness. It was late at night, or early morning, when I did this so sorry for wrong grammar or spellings.**

_**Misunderstandings**_

"Hey what will happen when I die?" a pink-haired girl named Sakura asked.

"Your soul will disintegrate because you're already a soul living in soul society." A white haired boy with green eyes simply answered like it's one of the most obvious things.

"Why would that happen?" she asked again.

"Because it's the way it is. When you're human in the human world, your soul got sent here when you died but if ever you die again here, there is no other next world or dimension for you to go because you already are in one." He explained again with a shrug.

"But Shiro-kun! Why?" Sakura asked again.

"Didn't I just told you?" he asked as well, getting annoyed.

"Then why did you just told me then?"

"Because you asked." He replied.

"Why did I ask?" she questioned.

"Because you were curious"

"Why was I curious?"

"Because you're just like that"

"What's that suppose to mean?!" she demanded with a hurt voice and abruptly stood up.

"I was just merely answering your questions Sakura." He stated.

"And now, you're trying to give me the message that I'm freakishly weird with my pink hair, curiousness, taste for knowledge and that I'm stupid?!" she exclaimed all in one breath.

Toshiro sigh "I didn't said anything like that."

"I saw the message you were trying to get through to me. I wasn't that stupid to not see when I'm not wanted somewhere and when someone thinks I'm weird and stupid."

"I didn't say anything and I wasn't trying to get any message through to you. It was just because of your misunderstanding that you got the wrong idea." He defended himself.

"OH, so now I don't have commonsense?!" she asked, disbelief evident in her.

"I didn't say that!" Shiro snapped.

"I hate you Toshiro! GO. DIE." Sakura said while the aura surrounding her turned a dark, brooding colour.

"Can't, already a soul remember?" he retorted now ready to play the game she's playing.

"WELL! I HOPE SOUTAICHO WOULD BURN YOU TO ASHES WITH HIS FLAME AND THEN I'LL SCATTER YOUR ASHES IN THE AIR WHERE NOONE CAN EVER KNOW WHERE YOU ARE!!!" she shouted.

Toshiro raised a brow at her, "First of all, 'would' means something that is unlikely to happen and that you yourself believe that it's almost close to impossible not to happen. Second, you won't be able to scatter the ashes or anything for that matter into the air or anywhere as far as you're concerned; you're such a clean freak that you're predictable."

She gasped in horror, "You. Did. Not. Just. Did. That."

"Didn't did what?" the young captain asked with a smirk.

"Make a list that only has two things, that's what!"

He rolled his eyes, "That was to give my point."

"Still! You ARE not suppose to make a freaking list that only has two freaking things on it!" she exclaimed exasperatedly.

"Why are you concerned anyway?"

"BECAUSE I am! What's so wrong about that?" the pink haired girl asked.

"There's nothing wrong with that, it's just that you changed the subject when I pointed out your mistake." He stated.

"I did?" the girl asked once again.

Toshiro just nodded.

"Oh, well, excuse my manners. Let's continue then. Where are we in our previous conversation again?" she politely replied.

He sweatdropped "In the part where I pointed out about 'would', the probability of it being unlikely and about you being a clean freak."

"But if you asked me, you shouldn't really start a list and end it with only two things." She muttered under her breath but still loud that her friend heard her.

He did a head-palm at what she said.

"Yes well, you are right about the probability thing, much to my disappointment. Although I am highly hoping about it happening, I don't think that it's actually possible for it to happen; and yes, I am a clean freak, any problem with that?" she started with a polite, intelligent voice on the start but ended the last part with a threatening voice.

"I didn't say there's a problem now did I?" he pointed out.

"You were giving me that message when you said 'you're predictable'."

"For the last time, I am NOT giving any message to you whatsoever during this conversation as a hidden meaning underneath the thing I said." He sighed exasperatedly.

"That's what you think." Sakura retorted.

"No, that's what I know." Toshiro countered.

"That what you think you know."

"No, I know that I know about what I know."

"That's what you think about what you know that you know about what you know."

They were on it for a few seconds until…

"No, That's what I know that I know about what I know that I know that about what I know that I know that I know about what I know that I know that I know about what you think I know that… AH! I give up! You win!" he sigh once again, ah, defeat.

And they thought no one can defeat this young genius.

Certainly they haven't known Sakura and they haven't seen the two of them spend more than a minute with each other.

"HAH! I won! Yay!" Sakura proceeded on doing a victory dance for once again, she won an argument against the prodigy and young genius that everyone thinks so highly about.

I mean don't get her wrong, she like him…

No, screw that, she loves him but of course you cant just turn away from the opportunity to rub in your boyfriend's face that you have once again won an argument and that you whipped his sorry ass without even using your natural charms.

_Sakura: 1292Toshiro: 23_

She smirked at the scores that she have in her head of the time she won and lost an argument to her beloved prodigy.

"Hey, Shiro-kun, how about you just leave your paperwork to Matsumoto and come with me outside? It's boring here." She whined.

The boy raise a brow at her, "Do you think I haven't tried that before? I tried leaving the paperwork to Matsumoto before and when I got back, the size doubled."

"Well, why didn't you try asking me for help?"

"And what might have you done?" he asked suspicious of his girlfriend.

"Oh, nothing, just a little something called blackmail. You've heard of that right?" she said with a shrug and a smile.

Toshiro smirked, "Of course I have."

"Good, because that's the way I'm going to use to make your fukutaicho do her job."

The two smirked at each other evilly with a glint in both their eyes that says 'I-know-something-you-don't-know'.

After that, the two hurried out the tenth squad office and came looking for the busty, strawberry blonde fukutaicho.

.x.

"They really act different when together." A dark haired girl said.

"Especially Toshiro, he's actually acting like a kid." A guy with ginger coloured hair agreed.

The two just happen to be near the office to hear everything that happened inside.

"Not because you act like a kid all the time, Ichigo, means that everyone should." The girl argued, a frown gracing her face.

"I didn't say that, I was just saying that—"

"You were implying it!" she exclaimed, cutting him off midsentence.

Ichigo sigh, "I give up. There's just something between girls and misunderstandings that can't and never will be explained."

"Oh, so now I misunderstood things?!" the girl asked, pissed off.

She then kicked Ichigo on the leg a bit too hard that made the boy fall down to the floor.

"Hmph. You deserve it." She huffed and walked away.

"Rukia wait! I didn't say that!" the boy bellowed, trying to get to his feet. "Ugh, I hate girls and their over-reactive minds." He groaned attempting to stand once again but failing rather miserably.


End file.
